


Feet Off of the Table

by Homeskillet



Series: Days with Dani [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bantering, Fluff, It is amazing, Kidfic, M/M, Suits the TV show, seriously go watch it, teenage Dani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homeskillet/pseuds/Homeskillet





	Feet Off of the Table

Age 14

"Hey, baby, whatcha makin'?" Dean asks as he sits on one of the chairs in the kitchen, kicking his feet up on the table. Cas turns around and smiles at Dean. 

"Get your feet off of my table." Cas says, never loosing his smile. He turns back around, continuing to cook. 

Dean scoffs. "Never let me do anything fun," he says under his breath. 

"Heard that. Now feet off the table."

"What are you two bantering about now?" Dani asks as she enters the kitchen. 

"We're not bantering."  
"His feet are on my table," they both say at the same time. 

"Ugh," Dani walks around the table and places a kiss on Dean's cheek, then she pushes his feet off of the table. She smiles as her father glares daggers at her. 

She walks up to Cas, who's beaming at his daughter. She kisses his cheek and looks over his shoulder at the stove. 

"Ham and cheese?" She asks. Cas nods and puts the sandwiches on a serving plate. 

"Soup's on," he declares. Dani takes a seat at the table across from Dean and Cas sits next to his husband. Dean takes Cas's left hand in his right and they stay like that throughout dinner. 

"You guys realize that I know you've been holding hands under the table all night," Dani says. "Get a room or something."

"Why?" Dean asks, "so we can do this?" He turns to Cas and starts noisily kissing him. Cas smiles and shifts so that sitting sideways on Dean's lap. They are over exaggerating everything, being sure to make lots of noise. Dani gets up and exits the room. 

"You guys are so gross!" Dani calls over her shoulder on her way to the living room.

"Yea, yea. Whatever," Dean says. Cas smiles and slides off of Dean's lap to clear the table. Dean grabs a beer from the fridge and walks into the living room. Dani is currently occupying his lazy boy recliner, so he takes a seat on the couch. 

"What are we watching?" Dean asks. 

"Suits. It's a really good lawyer show and the actors are really cute." Dani says, never taking her eyes off of the screen. 

"Oh," Dean says, turning his attention to the screen. Who's the redhead?"

"That's Donna. She's the best. She's Harvey's secretary and she is seriously awesome. Nothing gets passed her."

"She's pretty hot," Dean takes a swig of his beer. 

"Dad, you're gay," Dani dead pans. 

"She's hot?" Cas asks, tilting his head at the screen. 

"Well, not as hot as you, baby." Dean says, blushing at being caught calling somebody else hot; let alone a girl. 

"Nice save," Dani says sarcastically. 

"I'm gonna go take a shower," Cas says. 

"No! Stay here and watch...um...."

"Suits," Dani supplies. 

"...yeah, Suits," Dean looks up at Cas expectantly. 

"Fine, but you have to say that I'm hotter than Donna."

"Of course, Cas. You're way hotter than Donna." Dean smiles and takes Cas's hand, pulling him down on the couch. "You're the hottest person I know," Dean whispers to Cas. He cups Cas's cheek and plants a kiss on Cas's lips. The dark haired man smiles into the kiss then settles into Dean's arms. 

"Ew, first the kitchen, now the living room? Is it your personal goal to gross me out?" Dani complains from the recliner. 

"Shut up and watch your show," Dean says. Cas chuckles and steals Dean's beer to take a sip. Dean takes the bottle back and sets it on the end table. As it turns out, Suits was a great show. Both men continue to watch the marathon long after their daughter goes to bed. 

"I just don't get it. How does a kid like this start working at this big law firm without a law degree from Harvard, and expect nobody to find out?" Dean asks. 

"Well, only the name partners and Donna know that he's a fraud, and he's really good at what he does, so they don't want to loose him. Plus, he had a friend hack into the system and make it look like he passed the bar. And, I'm sure a photographic memory really helps this kid out." 

"I guess so." Dean grabs the remote and shuts the TV off. He stands up and helps Cas up as well. Once standing, Dean wraps his arm around Cas's waist and leans their foreheads together. Cas wraps his arms around his husband's neck and Dean places a long kiss to Cas's lips. 

"Let's go to bed," Dean says. He takes Cas's hand and leads him to the bedroom, where they make love slowly and fall asleep in a tangled mass of limbs.


End file.
